Sarah Newlin (True Blood)
Sarah Newlin, played by Anna Camp, is a recurring evil babe of the HBO television series True Blood. She appeared during seasons 2, 3, 6 and 7. At the beginning she is the wife of an anti-vampire pastor. She gradually seduces a student to make love to her. Her husband confides to the same student that he can not stand her because she decides everything. Subsequently have seen the pastor and his wife to play in full TV show and learn in the 3 seasons he divorced and the pastor that writing a book in between was gay. Although Sarah Newlin later became the mistress of the governor of Louisiana, she influenced empoisoner for the "True Blood" is the drink of vampires. It thus want their contract to a horrible disease that will kill atrociously. She shut many vampires in the premises of "True Blood" and there did do terrible experiences of torture. Trivia * Anna Camp would go on to star as the evil Sabrina Price in the 2015 Lifetime film Caught. Gallery red2.jpg|Sarah ready to punish some vampires Red.jpg|The always cold but beautiful and evil Sarah bloody.jpg|Sarah after a messy situation new religion.jpg|Sarah with her new look - a great shot of her Slutt_1.jpg|If the pastor does not know the exact price of a seminar its market she knows the bride Slutt2.jpg|Behind the good Christian mask hides a different Sarah Newlin Slutt_3.jpg|She who masturbates a young seminarian in his bath by claiming that it is religiously justified Slutt4.jpg|And she did more... Slutt5.jpg Slutt6.jpg Slutt8.jpg|In short, the very honest Christian wife of the pastor did Slutt9.jpg Slutt_10.jpg|But still....make love to a bitch does not bring only good things. SLUTT12.jpg|And in the season 6 whore back in all its wickedness SLUTT_11.jpg Slutt13.jpg|swooning to see the tortured prisoners Slutt14.jpg|even cruelly torturing her former husband, the pastor with an undisguised pleasure Slutt15.jpg|Became the mistress of the governor, she tries to highlight its "arguments" to cause genocide Slutt16.jpg|But beware, slut does not like to upset its criminal plans 7895556.jpg|She tries in prime time manipulation, but as she is not intelligent, it's unbearable...we want to do only one thing... TAC_2.jpg|...it .... TAC_3.jpg|There you go! well done wicked, in your ass ... well, not exactly. S1.jpg|Then, the manager sees that tries to contaminate its products. S2.jpg|Asks Sarah what she does and she called her manager says the center to warn about what happens. Big mistake. S3.jpg|Because Sarah Newlin is a very nasty slut. S4.jpg|Really nasty. S5.jpg|Ready to kill with his hands. S6.jpg S8.jpg S10.jpg S11.jpg S12.jpg S13.jpg S15.jpg|Here we go again S16.jpg|When suddenly arrives an employee. S17.jpg|And see the Japanese being strangled by her slutty patron. S18.jpg|Taking this opportunity , the Japanese cast the evil bitch who turned head. S20.jpg|And in the court corridor efcape the whore. SOO.jpg|And when the wicked rises.... S200.jpg|It courses already in the corridors. S3845.jpg|But she's recess followed. S444848.jpg|But even pursued it stops before this horrible experience. Slutt17.jpg|And the bitch took the opportunity to attack him. S1JJN.jpg S2DFDJIF.jpg|The prey liberates grifes of the Shrew S3D555.jpg S4DSDS.jpg|The role is reversed and the wicked held S544846.jpg|The Japanese pushed the nasty with her in his fall S6nj.jpg S7.jpg|But keep the balance not to be ground S1sddsds.jpg|It can get up first S2hgf.jpg|And provide a much needed kick the slut S3vccvg.jpg S4DFGF.jpg|She has a little time to flee... S5bbhj.jpg|But...is it appropriate to have heels? S6DSD.jpg|View her locked vampires retains... S7484684.jpg|And the wicked arrives S8cxcc.jpg S9.jpg|But then a grid S10sdsdds.jpg|And she heels NEWL4.png|The bitch takes advantage of the fall. NEWL5.png|This very bad woman smashed her face against the fence. NEWL6.png NEWL7.png NEWL9.png|Decidedly she should not have been wearing his shoes. NEWL10.png NEWL11.png|After several heel kick it pierces his head with his shoes. NEWL1.png|A little later during a revolt vampire, she ascends the roof. NEWL2.png NEWL(-.png NEWLç_.png|From the roof, she wants to let the light of day to kill vampires. NEWLç'(.png NEWL70RR.png|But vampires have just been immunized against the sun. NEWL8.png|And the great evil walks to see the death of vampires. NEWL((.png|But nobody dies except her ex husband. Newl9.png|And now that annoys the bitch, which on the roof of a building full of vampire can live openly understands that she is bad beginning. NEWL10FDFD.png|She tries to escape. Newl11.png|But some do not want to let the bitch get away with it. XXX1.png|He shouts "you can not escape Sarah, you're too slow for me. XXX2.png XXX3.png XXX4.png XXX5.png|The villainous Sarah open the door at full speed for... XXX6.png|We'll see, but she is very afraid villainous. XXX7.png|And that, she wanted to open the door to kill. XXX8.png XXX9.png XXX10.png XXX11.png XXX12.png Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Coward Category:Devious Category:Excessively Violent Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Hegemony Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Saboteur Category:Nude Category:Pervert Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Sociopath Category:Torturer Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Raped to Death Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Deceiver Category:Mass Murderer